


I should have never let your hand go

by MBloveshistory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Family Issues, Family Member Death, Family Secrets, Healing Powers, Historical References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Red Room (Marvel), Revenge, Revolution, Traditions, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBloveshistory/pseuds/MBloveshistory
Summary: Natasha starts acting weird when a mysterious woman shows up out of nowhere knowing more than she should. Bucky investigates.In this story Bucky joined the avengers shortly after the events of CA: TWS. He is still recovering but has started to go on some missions with the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I am planning to expand it once my exams are over in two weeks.

« It is what’s right. It must be done. I will do it without your help if I need to.»

« No you won’t! » Natasha roared, balling her fists.

« I will. And that puts an end to this conversation Malenkaya» Interjected the tall woman.

Nat was taken aback by the nickname. Bucky, having retained his fluency in Russian from his Winter Soldier days was surprised too. The woman looked younger than Natasha and yet, she affectionately called her little one.

« Nat everything ok? » Steve asked mostly because he wanted to make their presence known

« Who’s your friend» Bucky asked curiously

« I am… »

« No one. She was leaving. » Natasha snapped

« I see your manners haven’t changed. Captain, Sargent it was a pleasure meeting you. » She saluted them with a nod and walked away.

Nat was fuming; neither of them had ever seen her in such a state before.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think
> 
> Thanks so much reading


End file.
